How To Have A Blast
by Bookdancer
Summary: Cammie and the girls are on a CoveOps mission when Cammie runs into a boy who introduces himself as Cub. He asks her to pass some messages to her teacher and best friend. But what's a Code Black? Who's Mr. Solomon? And who is Cub? Minor Alex/Bex. K-Unit.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you guys were probably waiting for some other story that I have yet to write, but this one has been written in my head for a while, so here it is.**

**This is after Scorpia Rising (but Alex is fine) and after I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You.**

**I do not own Alex Rider or Gallagher Girls.**

How to Have A Blast

Cameron Morgan, otherwise known as Cammie, subtly looked around the mall she was in. You see, Cammie isn't just any regular teenage girl. She's training to be a spy. At age 16, she goes to Gallagher Academy, a girl's school for spies.

Cammie was currently on a 'mission' with the other girls in her year. Mr. Solomon, their Covert Operations (or CoveOps) teacher, had taken them to the mall. Their job was to avoid being tailed and to get to their destination on time.

Everything was going fine, perfectly as a matter of fact, until a boy ran up to Cammie. The boy was younger than her, with light brown hair and brown eyes. Cammie knew that he was one of those 'popular' guys, wherever he went to school.

The boy eyed her clothing (which was obviously a school uniform) and then spoke. With a start, Cammie realized he was British.

"Cammie Morgan, right?" The boy asked.

Shocked, Cammie could only nod.

"Great." The boy was obviously relieved. "You're with the other girls and Ben, right?"

That was when Cammie found her voice. "Ben?"

"Sorry, Mr. Solomon."

Cammie slowly nodded, "Why?"

"Is Bex with you?" The boy asked instead.

Cammie nodded again. "Why?" she repeated.

"Great. Tell Be- Mr. Solomon that there's a Code Black. Tell Bex to meet me on the third floor, in the Barber's shop. Oh yeah, and tell them it's Cub."

"Huh?" Cammie asked, confused.

But the boy was gone.

Just then, a voice came over Cammie's comms unit.

"Cammie? Who were you talking to?" It was Mr. Solomon.

"He- he said to tell you it was Cub."

"Sorry?"

"He said to tell you it was Cub."

"What else did he say?"

"He said to tell you there's a code Black."

"Okay. Get everyone out of the building. Now!"

Cammie frowned but obeyed him.

"What else did he say?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"He also said to tell Bex to meet him on the third floor, in the Barber's shop."

"Okay. Bex, you heard that?"

"Got it, Mr. S." Bex's voice replied. "I'm on my way."

"Mr. S is Snake's name." Mr. Solomon said suddenly.

"Whatever, Mr. S. It's currently your name, too, so I don't see how you can argue."

"Still..."

Then there was a, "Bex? Ben? You there?"

"Gotcha, Cub." Mr. Solomon said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Got that right, Ben. Wish it'd be under better circumstances. By the way, should I call you Ben, Fox, or Mr. Solomon?"

"Ben's fine. Should I call you Alex, Cub, or Mr. Rider?"

"I'm not _that_ old, Ben. I'm actually 15."

"So I take it Alex is fine?"

"Got that right. By the way, K-Unit's here."

"Sweet!" Bex exclaimed. "So I can beat Eagle at arm-wrestling again?"

"Bex, _everyone_ can beat Eagle at arm-wrestling. And it's about time you got here."

"Sorry, Alex, I got held up."

"By wha- hmmm, Bex, you sure know how to shut a guy up."

Cammie wrinkled her nose at the sound of two people kissing. It sounded like the two were a couple.

"Wait a minute, Alex." Mr. Solomon (Ben?) asked. "How did you get-"

"It was easy. I just took a regular comms unit and figured out the right frequency. You need better security."

Cammie's jaw dropped, but she could practically hear Mr. Solomon rolling his eyes.

"Alex, a normal person would take years to figure out the frequency."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a normal person, am I?"

"Got that right." Bex muttered.

Cammie looked around. She'd reached the parking lot, and she could see all of the other girls, besides Bex, already gathered. Mr. Solomon was standing off to the side, eyes on the mall and a worried expression on his face.

From everyone else's faces, Cammie figured they'd overheard the conversation over the comms units.

"Can you believe Bex has a boyfriend?" Macey asked Liz and Cammie, eyes wide.

"I know." Liz said. "You'd of thought she learned from- ouch!"

Macey stepped back from where she'd stepped on Liz's foot.

"Sorry, Cammie." Liz said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Cammie said.

Suddenly, gunshots sounded over the comms unit, making all the girls' hearts stop. A scream echoed in Cammie's ears, and it took her a few minutes to realize it came from the comms unit.

Then, everything was quiet. That is, until the comms unit exploded with sound.

There were more gunshots, yells, crashing sounds, and then, finally, the boy (Alex? or Cub?) said into the comms unit, "Everything's okay, Ben. You can breathe."

As one, all of the girls looked over at Mr. Solomon, who they figured was Ben. To their surprise, at the boy's words, the man took a deep breath.

"You okay, Alex? Bex?" Mr. Solomon asked anxiously.

"Fit as a fiddle." Alex replied.

"No, Ben, don't listen to him. _I'm_ 'fit as a fiddle'. Alex got a bullet to the leg." Bex said.

Automatically, Mr. Solomon was barking out orders.

"Wolf, you there?"

"Here, Fox. We got Cub to get us in."

"Good. Get in there and get Alex and Bex out."

"Alex and Bex?" Wolf's voice asked, obviously confused.

"Sorry, Cub and Kitten."

"Rodger that, Fox."

Mr. Solomon shook his head, muttering, "Bloody SAS. Need to learn their teammates names."

"Heard that, Fox." An unfamiliar voice said. "And, as it seems you've forgotten, you used to be SAS, too."

"Whatever, Snake. Now hurry up, Cub's hurt."

Immediately, a shriek was heard. "No I'm not!"

"Cub, get your stupid, dumb, idiotic, stubborn, bloody butt back here!"

Soon, there were sounds echoing around them in their ears.

"Cub, get back here!"

"Help me, Bex!"

"Don't make me get Mrs. Jones!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Oooh! Cub's got Mission Impossible boxers!"

"Snake, give me back my pants!"

"Snake, give my boyfriend his pants!"

"Cub, this is bad!"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Wolf, help me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Bex, can we arm-wrestle?"

"Not right now!"

"Why not?"

"Everyone _shut up!_"

This was followed by a stunned silence.

Then, "There! All done! Wolf, can you carry him?"

"No. Make Eagle do it."

"That wasn't a question, Wolf."

"Cub, I am your father."

"What the heck, Eagle?"

"So you're saying you're old enough to have a 15 year old kid?"

"Uh huh!"

"..."

"Wait a minute..."

"You're only 25, Eagle. And, last time I checked, you didn't have a kid when you were 10."

"I didn't?"

"No, Eagle, you didn't."

"Why'd you even do the Star Wars thing anyway?"

"I like Star Wars, and I wanted to do something random."

"That was random alright."

"Sooo... how are we getting Cub out?"

"Wolf's going to carry him."

"Who said that?"

"I did."

"Everyone shut up!" Mr. Solomon yelled. "Right now, Cub is our priority. In fact, my guess is that Kitten and Cub are already walking down the stairs."

"..."

"Aren't they?" Mr. Solomon growled.

"Yeah... about that."

"Aren't they?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry up and help them."

"Yes, mother."

"Shut up, Wolf."

"That was Snake!"

"Snake, you mean you've finally found your backbone?"

"Who said I lost it?"

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Wait! I see Cub and Kitten! They're outside the mall."

"Great. So we don't have to rescue them."

"You never _did_ have to, Wolf."

"Cub?"

"Who d'ya think?"

"Cub."

"I thought we already established that."

"You out?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear Ben?"

"Ben?"

"Fox."

"Oh. Yeah. I feel so stupid."

"I thought you always felt that way."

"Oooh! Burn, Wolf!"

"Shut up, Eagle!"

Mr. Solomon shook his head and told the girls, "Turn off your comms units. Your teachers and headmaster would get mad at me if you learn the language they're about to say."

"What about us?" Cub asked.

"You mean you and Bex?"

"Yeah."

"You're fine. You already know all those words."

"I'll say." Snake grumbled. "Cub's got a bigger dictionary than Wolf."

"And I'm proud of it!"

Cammie heard all of this before she turned off her comms unit, thinking along the same lines of her teacher.

Soon, Alex/Cub and Bex had reached the girls. Mr. Solomon automatically checked the bullet wound on Cub's leg, declaring it fine.

Bex spotted her friends Cammie, Liz, and Macey coming over, and swallowed. She knew what was coming.

"Bex, why do you have a boyfriend?"

"Bex, how do you know him?"

"Why were those guys calling you Kitten?"

All three of Bex's friends spoke at once, gaining the attention of Cub.

"Hey. I know Bex and Cammie, but who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Macey."

"Liz."

"What's a Code Black?" Cammie asked.

"Hey, Ben! Can I tell 'em stuff?"

"If you want to bug MI6."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"MI6?" Liz asked. "Isn't that like the British version of the CIA?"

"Kinda. It stands for Military Intelligence Sector Six."

"But you're 15."

"I have a 100% success rate."

"Wait. You're a spy?" Cammie asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh huh. Have been since I was 14. So it's perfectly fine that I'm Bex's boyfriend."

"How'd you meet Cub?" Macey asked Bex curiously.

"You can call me Alex, ya know."

"And we met on one of his missions. Can't tell you more than that, though."

"Oh. What was with the code names?" Macey asked.

"I've worked with the SAS. K-Unit is my unit. Wolf is the leader, Fox is the communication specialist, Eagle is the sharpshooter, and Snake is, as you can probably tell, the medic. They're also my backup unit when I go on missions." Alex replied.

"What about you, Bex?" Cammie asked.

"I'm Alex's girlfriend. That's it. Eagle just figured I should have a code name, too."

"Oh. So what's up with Mr. Solomon?"

"He's actually Fox. See, he sometimes goes on missions and stuff. He's supposed to protect you guys. His real name is Ben Daniels, by the way." Alex replied.

"Then he froze. "Oh, no. Ben!" He yelled to the man, who was talking to K-Unit (who had finally returned).

"What?" Ben asked, turning around.

"Blunt at 3 o'clock!"

"Get out of here! I'll distract!"

"What's wrong?" Cammie asked anxiously.

"That's Mr. Blunt, the head of MI6. And I'm not supposed to be here!" Alex said, already turning to run.

"Wait, Alex!" Bex cried, grabbing his arm and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Good luck."

Alex flashed her his cheeky grin in reply before turning around again. But, once again, someone stopped him.

"Wait, Alex!" Liz cried, grabbing his arm. "You never told us, what's a Code Black?"

Alex grinned at her and replied, throwing the answer over his shoulders as he ran. "Bomb!"

**1,776 words, not counting the title or ANs! Whoooh, I'm so happy!**

**Also, for those of you who were wondering, I just thought Alex and Bex would look cute together.**

**Please review, you make me so happy when you do! (*chuckles* unintentional rhyme)**


	2. AN: Prequel

How to Have a Blast

**Okay, so A Dangerous Combo, the prequel to this one-shot, has now been published! Also, my poll is now over, and Eres Seguro Conmigo won with 14 votes. That's it. Thanks,**

**Bookdancer**


End file.
